1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information retrieval systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for automatically completing fragments of text (e.g., sentences or paragraphs).
2. Description of Related Art
Oftentimes, people have trouble completing sentences and/or paragraphs. They know what they want to say but they cannot find the appropriate words to say it. These people may find it beneficial to be offered possible completions for sentences and/or paragraphs.
Accordingly, there exists a need for mechanisms that provide possible completions for fragments of text, such as partial sentences and/or paragraphs.